fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Foulke (Wings of Freedom)
Biography Early Life Larry was born in Belka in 1967. After reaching adulthood he left Belka and became a mercenary fighter pilot where he became world famous as "Solo Wing Pixy" for flying his F-15C back to base after completing a mission with only one wing. He later painted the same wing on his replacement blood red to commemorate the incident. Service to Ustio (1995) It was in early 1995 when Larry traveled to the tiny Republic of Ustio after the outbreak of the Belkan War to bolster their devastated air force. As a result he was transferred to Valais Air Force Base and assigned to the 66th Tactical Air Force Squadron "Galm" of the 6th Air Divison. There he met Cipher, a young mercenary pilot that flew an F-15C just like him, and immediately the two became close friends due to their common interests and their assignment under the same unit, with Cipher being the flight lead. As the war progressed with Ustio and their allies, the Osean Federation and the Kingdom of Sapin, slowly regaining ground the two were optimistic about the war ending soon with the liberation of Ustio on the horizon. After Directus, the capital city, was freed from Belkan control, however, the two learned that the Allied Forces would continue to push into Belka starting with Operation: Hellbound, a so-called "nuclear weapons inspection" on the Belkan castle complex turned modern fortress of Glatisant. This was when Larry began to grow tired and cynical about the war and both of the sides fighting. While on a mission to destroy a new recent threat to the Allied Forces, a former missile defense chemical laser tower turned anti-aircraft weapon called "Excalibur", the two mercenary pilots met the rookie Osean mercenary pilot Patrick James Beckett, or PJ for short, and his squadron "Crow". The two squadrons would collaborate and effectively take down Excalibur, with Cipher striking the final blow that critically damaged the tower and caused it to collapse and break in half. On May 21st Larry finally decided to take matters into his own hands and discover an alternate way for the war to come to a close, travelling to Belka under the guise of meeting someone he knew, which was partly true. He landed his jet at Heierlark Air Force Base and met two other Osean pilots, Joshua Bristow of the Wizard Squadron and Anthony Palmer of the Sorcerer Squadron, who had begun to feel the same thing about the war. All three pilots were greeted by a Belkan pilot and scientist by the name of Anton Kupchenko, where he devised they form an organization that would not only put an end to the Belkan War but to make sure that no wars would ever be waged in the future by "wiping the world clean of all boundaries". It was there that the "A World With no Boundaries" was born, with each founding member returning to their respective country to wait until the time was right to make themselves known. Seven days later Larry and Cipher were dispatched onto an emergency mission to the Belkan Priority One Strategic Air Space B7R for the second time, widely renowned as the "Round Table" for its unique geography and its history of where aces from every country would to duel in a fight with no ranks or restrictions to hinder them. There they were met by an enormous amount of aircraft from both the Allied Forces and the Belkan Air Force, the former having launched an attack on the airspace to try and establish an aerial route into Belka. They proceed to lay waste to the Belkan forces and begin to turn the tide of the battle, with Cipher quickly getting noticed by each side for his outstanding skill above all the rest. During the battle, Bristow, who was present with his squadron alongside Palmer, asked if they should split. Larry however denied, stating "Not just yet". His predictions of the war worsening became a reality when he and Cipher were deployed with Crow and a couple of other mercenary pilots to the Belkan industrial city of Hoffnung where they would escort a squadron of Osean bombers as they attacked the city's infrastructure. At first it seemed to be true enough, but things quickly took a turn for the worse when the bomber's true goal became realized. They were indiscriminatly bombing everything beneath them, whether it be factories, oil wells...or even the city itself, even going to far as to launch Tomahawk missile strikes on the city. At the same time the Belkan forces inside Hoffnung realized that the city was lost and enacted a Scorched Earth policy, where they set fire to anything they thought could assist the Allied Forces. Out of anger he shot down one of heir bombers and attempted to shoot down more, his reason being "it's time some of them died", with Cipher managing to stop him in the nick of time. After he was threatened by Cipher he retreated to the outer edge of the airspace for the duration of the engagement, having a heated argument with PJ while he did since the young pilot's motives for fighting the war went at odds against his beliefs. Defection to A World With no Boundaries On June 6th, 1995, Galm and Crow were sent by Ustio to lead an Allied siege on the Belkan city of Sudentor, situated at the base of the Waldreich Mountain range, the natural border between Nord and South Belka. Their mission was quickly changed when a squadron of Belkan bombers armed with nuclear weapons appeared on radar, their target being Ustio. With the aid of Belkan pilots aware of the plot they were able to shoot down the Belkan bombers. Everything went from worse to unimaginably horrible however when seven V1 Nuclear Bombs were detonated across the Waldreich Mountains. The catastrophe was witnessed by everyone there, including Bristow, who had come there to retrieve Larry. Disillusioned by the war's events and racked with the pain and sorrow for all of the innocent people that had been killed, he attacked Cipher and attempted to kill him before retreating with Bristow to Nord Belka where they met up with Palmer and Kupchenko to put the A.W.W.N.B's plans into motion as they vanished into the shadows. He resurfaced during the six months of void that occured after the official end of the Belkan War where he and other members of the A.W.W.N.B stole an experimental weapon known as a Heavy Command Cruiser called XB-0 and bombed the city of Lumen, the place where the peace treaty was signed, before traveling to Valais Air Force Base and nearly destroying the complex. When Cipher and PJ, who were dispatched to shoot down the XB-0, caught up to the large aircraft as it was preparing to cross the Waldreich Mountains and brought it down, he managed to escape in his F-15C and leave an encyrpted message to PJ. The message "Yo Buddy, you still alive?" came as a shock to PJ and greatly angered Cipher. On New Years Eve he was given the experimental Belkan super fighter ADFX-02 Morgan and was tasked to ensure the launch of the V2 MIRV missile from the Avalon Dam at all costs. When Cipher and PJ managed to stop its manual launch he attacked them and shot down PJ by cutting through his aircraft's cockpit with his Morgan's Tactical Laser System, instantly killing the young mercenary. Cipher, who was flying the first model of the Morgan after it was gifted to him as a token of appreciation, and Larry engaged one another in a dual to the death over Avalon, where after the former scored a number of hits on him, Larry launched the V2 himself and activated the Morgan's electromagentic shielding. After engaging Cipher in a match of aerial jousting the ADFX-02 was critically damaged by a missile strike into one the front air intakes, and in a last attempt tried to kill Cipher by ramming his aircraft into his former flight lead. He missed and he was forced to bail out of the aircraft, its destruction causing the V2 to self-destruct in mid-air. Badly wounded he traveled to Waldreich and was rescued by some citizens who had managed to survive the nuclear detonations. Still haunted by his doubts over the meaning of borders and his guilt at trying to kill his former friend he departed the Osean Continent to Usea, later participating in the Usean Continental War on the ground. Service to I.S.A.F and "Death" (2005-2006) He served with the I.S.A.F's ground forces for a majority of the war before surprisingly he met with the famous ace Mobius 1, the pillar of hope among their forces and one of their greatest weapons. He was further shocked when he discovered that Mobius 1 was in fact his old flight lead Cipher, who just like him had left behind the Osean Continent. The two rekindle their old friendship and Larry resolves to get back in the air again just in time for the attack on the missile launching complex Megalith. In the midst of the engagement with the infamous Erusean Yellow Squadron one of the falling meteors struck his plane before Cipher's very eyes and seemingly killed him. However he had actually managed to escape from his aircraft unscathed and effectively faked his death, returning to Ustio after the war's end and joining the air force once again to work alongside Ustio and the now world renowned 6th Air Divison under the guise of "Makarov" to hunt down and silence the remaining members of the A.W.W.N.B. Time as Makarov (2010) He later resurfaces and watched Cipher, now under the guise of "Blaze" in the Osean Air Defense Force as he leads the Wardog Squadron against the air forces of Yuktobania. After an attack on Sand Island, the base Cipher was stationed at, he allows himself to be noticed on radar and just as he had expected Cipher, who was injured heavily after crashing on the base after shooting down a Burst Missile targeted at the island, followed him and demanded answers. Using a built in voice changer in his helmet he told his friend who he was and that "I know who you really are". The two fight over Cape Landers, with Cipher emerging victories after shooting off on of his jet's wings. He flies it away easily enough after leaving Cipher with an ominous declaration. During an attack on a rally in November City he was on the ground watching from just outside the stadium when he watched Cipher seemingly sacrifice himself and take a missile to protect everyone who had escaped the stadium. He managed to get him out of his wrecked plan with the help of a firefighter and had him admitted to a hospital, and after being heavily sedated he has him transported back to Ustio, more specifically Valais Air Force Base. When Cipher finally wakes up several days later he talks to him still under the guise of Makarov, informing him that he was listed as KIA and that he had received an O.A.D.F Medal of Honor for his sacrifice over November. Cipher finally recognizes him though when he sees the squadron patch on his jacket and the two reconcile after Cipher punches him in the gut and berates him for faking his death. Afterwards he shows him around Valais and tells him what's happened in Ustio since 1995 and are met by James, who was in on the whole thing too and purposefully kept the information from Cipher. When he tells them that Nagase and Grimm are heading to Cruik Fortress the three depart in James' aircraft, a gunship/AWACS plane called the AC-63S Assault Archelon, to observe them from above. When they are on there way back after the mission he quickly leaves to rescue them when they discover that the 8492nd Squadron, who they know is actually a Belkan aggressor squadron known as Grabacr and that they are apart of the plot behind the war, and arrive just in time to save their lives and escort them back to their home base. When they are branded traitors and spies by the Base Commander he assists in their escape with their mechanic, Pops, and watches over them up until they fake their deaths with the help of naval pilot Marcus Snow. Assissting the Razgriz (2010) After revealing his identity to Nagase and Grimm, he relinquishes the Makarov identity and begins to fly his SU-55M with his old paint job, a pasty whitish/grey body with a blood red wing as temporary flight leader while Cipher heals up. They assist the Sea Goblin marines in rescuing President Harling and bring him back to the Kestrel, where he officially thanks them and re-designates the Wardog Squadron as his personal squadron, the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. He stays at the Kestrel while they perform operations to battle against the Belkan Grey Men until he receives a transmission from Nicolai, stating he had figured out the true nature of the war and attempted to flee Yuktobania before he was captured by the Yuke Belkan aggressor squadron and sent to Avalon. He quickly flies out to Cipher, Nagase, Grimm and Snow at Mt. Schirm and they quickly reroute to Avalon to save the Yuke ace and bring him back to the Kestrel. When the Kestrel battle group encounters a hostile Yuke fleet he escorts Jack Bartlett, Wardog's old flight lead and the person who broke Yuktobania's Prime Minister out of confinement, and Nicolai back to Yuktobania. He later returns to Oured, the capital city of Osea and launches with the Razgriz to shoot down the falling SOLG satellite before it smashes into the city. Making the Ultimate Sacrifice (January 1st, 2011) They successfully bring it down and manage to bring down the Belkan aggressor squadrons Grabacr and Ofnir that protected it. They were in the middle of rejoicing their victory when Anton Kupchenko, who is revealed to be alive, attacks the city with a massive air, naval and land force comprised of A.W.W.N.B members and a rebuilt XB-0 Hresvelgr, the same Heavy Command Cruiser he piloted in 1995. He retreats alongside Cipher, Nagase, Grimm and Snow all the way to Valais Air Force Base, meeting Nicolai, Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor there. After forging a battle plan that called for nothing but success they head out back to Oured with the help of the Osean and Yuke forces that assisted the Razgriz over Sudentor, the Mobius Squadron from Usea, several squadrons of Belkan Air Force pilots led by the former Indigo 1 Dimitri Heinreich, and the entirety of the U.A.F's world famous 6th Air Division, comprised entirely by mercenary pilots. They attack the A.W.W.N.B forces full force and manage to win back most of the city until Anton orders the V3, a nuclear MIRV missile capable of wiping out all metropolitan areas in the world, to be launched, with the commands for said launch being directed from the Hresvelgr. They hammer away at the Heavy Command Cruiser, intending to shoot it down before they could launch the missile from Avalon, but most of their forces run out of ammunition and missiles, leaving only one option left. With a clear conscious, Larry decided to save the lives of many by sacrificing his life to destroy the Hresvelgr, turning his plane into a missile and ramming it straight into the cockpit of the behemoth aircraft. Legacy During the time he faked his death over Megalith and his involvement in the Circum-Pacific War as Makarov he married and had a child he named William Foulke, who would later grow up to inherit his name and create a reputation of his own as the "Grim Reaper" a fearsome mercenary fighter pilot. He was at first buried in Directus Public Cemetary before, at the end of the Itrean Uprising, he was moved to the new Tomb of the Aces, a memorial to the world's greatest aces and those who went above and beyond the call of duty to secure peace for all. Category:Wings of Freedom